


[أوهَام العقَل [مترجم

by Blackbirds12



Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Angst, Emo, M/M, Sad
Language: العربية
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25844389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbirds12/pseuds/Blackbirds12
Summary: بعد موت نورمان. بدأ كارتر بالشعور انه المسؤول عن مقتل الرجل. عندما أتى عملاء من الـ FBI لأخذ ممتلكات نورمان، هو اخذ ARI لنفسه. في العالم المرئي بدأ بتخيل، ناس، أشياء، و تحديدًا نورمان جايدن بنفسه
Relationships: Carter Blake/Norman Jayden





	[أوهَام العقَل [مترجم

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Illusions of the Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679563) by [c4d3llin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/c4d3llin/pseuds/c4d3llin). 



****

****

**(Art by: sarkSakura)**

لا يزال المطر يهطل بغزارة. بدا أنه لن يتوقف أبدًا. وهطل بغزارة أكثر بعد مقتل أحد عملاء مكتب التحقيقات الفيدرالي، نورمان جايدن. لقد ضحى بحياته للفريق. حسنًا... ليس وكأنه اعتُبر جزءً من الفريق في المقام الأول، كارتر بليك كره شجاعة الرجل اللعينة. والآن الأمور انتهت، وقاتل الأوريغامي ميّت، الأمور تغيرت. لقد كانا دائمًا في نزاع من اول لحظة التقيا فيها حتى النهاية وحتى ولم يعترف كارتر بالأمر، عقله يعرف أفضل انه اشتاق إلى محلل الأف بي آي.

شاهد عندما دخل عملاء مكتب التحقيقات الفيدرالي ليخلُوَا ما ترك جايدن من أشياء قليلة على مكتبه. تلك النظارة الغبية...سمعهم عندما توقفوا ليتحدثوا مع الرئيس. "ليس لديه عائلة، ولا أقرباء، لذلك سوف نحرق هذه الأشياء،" قال أحدهم، برتابة. و كأن هذا لا يعني شيء ما. وكأنهم يرون عملاء يموتون كل يوم و لا يهتمون. هذه هي الطريقة التي سيتعامل فيها مع الأمر أيضًا ولكن، هذا كان شخص مختلف، نورمان قد نال منه...أدار كارتر كرسيه، واتجه إليهم. 

"تلك النظارات، هل باستطاعتي أخذها؟ أود الاحتفاظ بها،" قال لهم. لقد كانت قطعة تكنولوجيا قيمة، ستساعده في التحقيقات في المستقبل. هذا ما أخبره لنفسه عندما ذهب ليطالب بأخذها. لم يهتم ماذا سيقولون، لقد احتاج فقط شيء ليتذكر نورمان به. شيء ليذكره أن هذا خطأ يقع على عاتقه أن الآخر ميت.

"هل تعرف جايدن؟" سأل عميل الإف بي آي.

"أنا...آه... أجل، لقد عملنا بنفس الفريق،" كذب كارتر.

سخر العميل، "فهمت. حسنًا سوف ترغب بالقفازات أيضًا، تأتي مع النظارات. تسمى بـ ARI بالمناسبة، (واجهة الواقع المضافة). سيكون من الجيد امتلاك شيء كهذا في قسمك،" العميل سلم له النظارات والقفازات التي تأتي معها، قبل أن يغادر. 

'متعجرف'، فكر في نفسه.

وقف هُناك، وأثمن ما يمتلكه نورمان في يده. سيجرب استخدامها الليلة. الآن، هو بحاجة إلى إنهاء الأعمال الورقية. 

-

"كارتر، غدًا جنازة نورمان، هل ستأتي؟" سأله مديره باري وهو على وشك المغادرة.

"لا"، قال.

"أعلم أنتما الاثنين لديكم اختلافتكما ولكنه قدم للفريق معروف. فريق انت كسرته كارتر بليك. لا تعتقد أني لا أعلم، أنك أخبرته أن ألا يتدخل بسبب أنك أعتقد أن مارس كان هو القاتل. لم تأخذ "لا" كإجابة، هذا هو سبب رحيل نورمان ليقوم بتحقيقه الخاص... وانظر إلى كيف انتهى المطاف بنسبة له..."

تجنب كارتر التذكر، لا يحتاج المزيد من هذا،" أسف رئيس، أنا لن أذهب وهذا هو قراري الأخير. "

مع هذا هو أدار ظهره لرئيسه باري وغادر المحطة. ركب في سيارته، ووضع ARI بالمقعد بجانبه. مكان قد جلس فيه نورمان مرة، اغلق دماغه على هذه الذكرة وشغل المحرك وخرج من موقف السيارات. لا حاجة له بمزيد من التذكير أن موت نورمان كان ذنبه جزئيًّا.

إذا كان الرجل فقط داعم أكثر لفكرته، كانت الأمور ستصبح بخير. ولكن لا، كان يجب عليه أن يكون وغد صعب المراس. وغد كان على حق رغم ذلك. توقف عند إشارة المرور الآن. محرك السيارة، صوت همهمة لطيف يمكن سماعه بوضوح من خلال صوت المطر الغزير الصاخب. الطريقة التي مات فيها نورمان...يسقط مباشرة في كسارات المعدن...لن يكون هناك جثة حتى لتوضع في المقبرة غدًا... فكرة حدوث هذا كانت محزنة. لن يكون باستطاعته رؤية الشاب بعد الأن. آخر مرة رآه عندنا أخبره أن سيكون سعيد إذا غادر مركز الشرطة.

عندما توقف في ممر السيارة أمام منزله، أوقف المحرك، اخذ ARI و القفاز و اتجه إلى المنزل. منزله، فارغ وبارد. كان مطلق، زوجته اختارت أن تتركه بسبب سجيته، بسبب غضبه. أطفاله لا يريدون أمضى الوقت معه بسبب انهم يخافون منه. ولكن لماذا يهتم؟ هو ليس بحاجة إلى شخص ليعيش. سيكون وحيد طوال الوقت.

لا، ولكن كان لديك شريك، أتذكر جايدن؟ الشخص الذي قتلته؟ لقد تجرأ على تحديك، تجرأ على العمل معك بنفس الفريق، عقله عنّفه بدون رحمة بينما كان يخلع معطفه ويعلقه على حمالة. اتجه مباشرة إلى الأعلى ليستحم، ووضع الـ ARI في الطاولة الجانبية لسريره.

خلع ملابسه، ووقف تحت الماء الدافئ، وترك الماء الساخن يعانق جسده. المطر استمر بالهطول لمدة طويلة وهذا فقط جعله يشعر بالاكتئاب أكثر، بالحزن. عاد عقله لذكرى مقابلته الأولى لعميل الإف بي آي الشاب في مسرح جريمة أحد الضحايا.

نورمان قد طلب إذنه ليدخل إلى مسرح الجريمة، بأدب. كان مهذب للغاية وكارتر أجاب عليه بفظاظة وغير ودي قدر الإمكان. هو لم يكن بحاجة إلى عميل إف بي آي غبي في احد قضاياه ويفسد عمله. هؤلاء البيروقراطيون اللعينين دائمًا يعتبرون أنفسهم أفضل من الشرطة العاديين.

هو لم يفكر بك أنك أدنى منه. في الحقيقة هو سأل بلطف عن رأيك حتى أصبحت غاضبًا فجأة منه. هذا ما حفزه ليكون بغيض اتجاهك؛ عقله اخبره بذلك.

جفف كارتر نفسه، و ارتدى ملابس نظيفة واستقر على فراشه. باستطاعته تجربة الـ ARI الان...هذا سيكون رائع. أحظى ببعض المتعة مع لعبة رجل ميت. هز رأسه، يديه التقطت القفاز، وبعدها وضع النظارة، ضغط على الزر الصغير المتواجد على الجانب الأيمن الذي يبدو أنه زر التشغيل وبسرعة ظل أسود رمادي احتل كل الغرفة.

بإمكانك اختيار مناظر طبيعية لا يزال هناك معلومات مخزنة عن قاتل الاوريغامي و كارتر أراد النظر إلى هذا، بعد أن أختار لنفسه منظر طبيعي لمرج. يديه تحركت لتلمس الملفات لفتحها، ملاحظة عن الساعة الذهبية كانت مضافة. "أنت ذكي للغاية جايدن سأعترف بهذا،" غمغمة وهو يعيد قراءة الملف.

كان سيفوت ذلك لو لم يكن في قسم الملاحظات. عميل الإف بي آي قد قدم للفريق الكثير، لقد كان دائمًا يتعرض للضرب كما يبدو، فكر بذلك وهو ينظر إلى مقطع آخر، هذه المرة مع رجل ضخم، يبدو أنه سجين سابق. ولكن بطريقة ما، جسده الصغير قد استطاع أن يقاوم لكمات الرجل الضخم واستطاع أن يخرج بنجاح. 

'إذن لماذا لم يفعلها في المعركة الأخيرة...' فكر بذلك. يجب أن يكون هناك تسجيل هنا.. صحيح؟ إلا إذا كان الرجل الغبي لم يفكر بأن يسجل هذا ليُقبض على القاتل. لم يكن هناك أي تسجيل في الليلة التي مات فيها. لا ملف، ملاحظات أو أي شيء.

"أستطيع دائمًا أخبارك بالقصة كما تعلم،" صوت صدر، صوت مألوف. نظر كارتر إلى المكان الذي أتى الصوت منه وشعر بالرعب يتملكه، ينحي تحت ظلال الأشجار رجل من المفترض أن يكون ميت.

"جايدن...ماذا...كيف..." بدأ بالتلعثم وهو ينظر إليه كان بنفس الملابس، قميص أبيض، معطف أسود وربطة العنق الخضراء الغامقة التي لبسها دائمًا، بدا ذكي و حي للغاية. "لا يمكنك أن تكون هنا. أنت..." هو توقف لم يستطع إنهاء الجملة.

"أنا هنا لمطاردتك،" دحرج عينيه الخضراء بينما يهز رأسه. 

"الـ ARI قادرة على التقاط الصور، حتى للموتى."

"لذلك...أنت ميت.. وروح الآن؟" كارتر سأل 

نورمان استهجن" ليس لدي أي دليل. ربما الـ ARI تعلق مستخدميها هنا بعد موتهم أو شيء ما. لا أعلم" قال بيننا هو يقترب، جلس على حافة السرير التي كان يجلس عليها الآخر. 

" فهمت..." غمغمة كارتر بينما تحرك قليلا ليجلس الآخر، "انا آسف لعدم فعلي المزيد..." هو قال، بدى أنه من الواجب الاعتذار. 

"أعتقد أنك لن تقوم بأي شيء آخر مختلف إذا قدمت لك فرصة ثانية. ستظل نفس الشيء. صعب المراس وتسلك الطريق الخاطئ، لا تستمع لأي شخص آخر لأنك تعتقد أنك المحق..." نورمان غمغم، "أنا لا ألومك على أي حال، لقد قبلت المخاطر في اللحظة التي تحديت فيها قاتل الأوريغامي لوحدي. لقد علمت ربما سينتهي بي المطاف ميتًا. ولكن ما الذي لدي لأخسره؟ ليس لدي عائلة أو أي شيء، لا أحبة...من الأفضل خسارة شخص وحيد لا يمتلك أحد ليحزن عليه على خسارة شرطي مثلك."

كارتر كان هادئـًا. لا عجب لماذا كان نورمان بعيد عن الكل، منعزل للغاية في غرفة ممتلئة بالناس. لم يمتلك فرصة الاختلاط مع الأشخاص أبدًا، لم يعلم كيفية ذلك بدون عائلة... ذلك هو سبب بقاءه وحيدا وعندما حصل على فرصة... حصل على فرصة ليعمل معه هو ذهب ورماه إلى ذئاب. "الأسف لن يفي بالغرض، أليس ذلك..." هو غمغم. هو كان مسؤول عن موت جايدين هو يعترف بهذا.

مع ذلك نورمان أعطاه ابتسامة صغيرة، "لا لن يفي بالغرض... ولكن مثل ما قلت انا لا الومك بليك. لقد انزلقت. لقد جعلت شيبلي يسحبني معه. إذا لم انزلق،" هو استهجن، "من يعلم ربما لازلت سأكون هنا ولازلت ستكون غاضب مني."

"لا أعتقد ذلك. سوف أهنئك. سوف أخبرك أني كنت مخطئًا و... " كارتر هز راسه، " كنت سأعوض الأمر لك. كنت سأفعل حقًّا."

" يا إلهي يجب عليك أن تتوقف عن القسوة على نفسك،" الآخر قال و هو يضع يد على كتفه وكاد كارتر أن يقفز عندما شعر بيد الآخر على كتفه، "هذا ليس خطأك كارتر، انظر إلي. هذا ليس خطأك..." هو قال.

نظر كاتر إلى أعين نورمان الخضراء، كم تمنى أن يكون باستطاعة نورمان العودة، حي وبخير. موته سيكون على ضميره للأبد والآن فقط شعر بالألم بداخله وهو ينظر إلى عميل الإف بي آي مرة أخرى. هو تمنى بشدة أن يكون حيًّا. شعر كارتر بالدموع تنزلق من عينيه وتتجه تحت النظارات عندما مال ليحتضن الرجل الشاب، انحنى على الآخر بينما هو يبكي، "أنا آسف..." ردد مرارا و تكرار.

"سأفعل أي شيء لِاسترجَاعك..." هو همس

إذا أي شخص نظر إلى غرفة الملازم بليك، سوف يرونه ملتف يحتضن الهواء. بدون علم أن الـ ARI تعرض إسقاط صورة لشخص ميت، نورمان جايدن، الشخص الذي شكل رابطة معه و الآن ندم على عدم الاستماع إليه، ندم على الصراخ عليه وافتعال شجار تافه لأنه الان، نورمان جايدن أصبح فقط وهم، صورة نتجت من أفكار بواسطة الـ ARI. 

**END**


End file.
